Sense of an Ending
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: Where he thinks that they will eventually get their happy ending, and she knows it's untrue.


_**Sense of an Ending**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 814)

* * *

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you making me feel this terrible?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You can't stand me, can you?"

"Sumire, I have absolutely no idea what your implying! What do you mean I can't stand you?!"

"Do you think I'm a moron?! You're pushing me away. I know you are- kya!"

"…Seriously, Sumire. I don't know what goes on in your head."

"G-Get your hands off me!"

"No. You think that I'm pushing you away, but what I want to do is the opposite."

"…"

"…Sumire?"

"…Did you get my hint. Koko?"

"Hint?"

"Oh my god, you're so dense."

_He laughs, and embraces her tighter._

"No, I got it. From this day, declare your pain over. It's finally ended. Because I'm here for you."

* * *

"…So. Your parents hate me."

"They don't hate you, it's just that-"

"No, Koko. You don't see it. They hate me."

"..But seriously-"

"Seriously?! I _know _what I'm saying, Koko. A lot of people have hated me over the years, and the way they look at me is the same as the others. I know what I'm seeing."

"…Eventually, they'll warm up to you – I know it!"

"Tsk. You and your unreliable optimism. No one's going to be _warming up _to me anytime soon."

"…"

"…You told me to declare my pain over from the day we started going out, but why do I still feel this way?"

_She starts to whimper, and he rubs her arm comfortingly._

"I promise this will all wash over, Sumire. These bad things will end. I'll take care of it."

* * *

"…You're really a liar."

"Sumire-"

"I thought I could somehow handle your crazy parents, but I don't think I can anymore! I-I don't think this is going to work out anymore, Koko…"

"No…! Sumire, please! Don't…"

"Don't what?!"

"…don't leave me, Sumire. Not because of something like this."

"This isn't something that can blow over easily, Koko. They're your parents, and they're not upping the niceness one single bit."

"Let me talk to them-"

"How many times have you done that already?! I don't think I can count, anymore!"

"But this time, I'm sure that it'll all end-"

"_No, _Koko. It _won't _end. Stop saying that it will, because I _know _it won't. It's not that easy!"

"…All things eventually come to an end, Sumire!"

"…Like us?"

"…"

"…"

"…This isn't a funny joke, Sumi-"

"What if it isn't a joke?! What if I agree with you – that things eventually come to an end?"

"No! I'm not going to let you do that!"

"Well, I'm not going to go through with this relationship if I'm forced to bear with your parents leering at me and making my life torture every day!"

"Sumire!"

_He forcefully hugs her, as she struggles._

"Let go of me!"

"I'm not letting you go, Sumire. I won't. I'm not going to let this be the end. Please, I'll do anything to keep you with me."

"…Then let's leave town, then."

"W-What?!"

"You heard me."

"…But what about-"

"Your parents?! You're such a momma's boy, Koko. The only way I can bear to date someone like you is if we just leave this place. It's me or your parents. Choose."

"…"

"So?"

"…I can't just leave them alone, Sumire. They're getting old."

_A bitter sigh. _"Okay, I understand Koko. Looks like we're over."

"Wait, Sumire! You're just being unreasonable!"

"Me, unreasonable?! What we have here –this pain, this torture, this suffering I'm getting from dating you – is unreasonable! I love you, Koko, but-"

"Isn't that enough reason, Sumire? Isn't that enough to stay together during this turmoil?"

"…The younger me would have said yes. But now… I don't think I can take it anymore. It's… it's not worth it."

"But Sumire… I know it's going to end soon! I have a good feeling! Please believe me this time!"

"You and your endings- that is _it_! The reason why it's like this is because you keep saying that it's going to end soon! But they never happen! So this time, I'm ending it myself, because I can't believe you!"

"Please trust me!"

"_It's over. This is the end."_

…_It's not the end, Sumire. _

* * *

"…You idiot."

"…"

"So this is what you mean by an ending… You seriously drive me nuts, you know that?"

"…"

"And you're not even answering me when I ask you something. Yep, I can't believe I actually dated this dork."

"…"

"Oh god, what am I doing? Talking to a gravestone… I've become pathetic."

_Eventually, she cannot take it anymore. She grips the top of the stone as she starts to weep._

"D-Damn it, Koko! You should've fought harder… you should've stopped me…!"

**Because this is the end which he predicted, all this time.**


End file.
